VULGARism
by ZiggyVanWagner
Summary: Naraku has waited for fifty years, what would three months more be? NarakuxInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Naraku/Inuyasha, Inuyasha/Kagome, Onigumo/Kikyo **Warnings:** Yaoi, slight AU, some OOC, violence, character death, vulgar language, and suggestive themes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and as far as I've heard, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. You know, that one really cute old Japanese woman who also created Ranma 1/2. Yeah, her.  
**Kink Count:** 0 **Rating:** T

**A/N:** Hello fangirls and boys alike. I am Ren, teh wielder of paper and pen...or so I wrote in my opening paragraph on another story. This is my first step into the Inuyasha fandom so please be gentle. I bruise. And bleed. And occasionally break bones.

-VULGAR(ism)- A Prologue to Evil Borne.

He lay on a dirtied mat in a cave, his body wrapped in bloodied bandages. He'd need fresh gauze soon, if he wanted any chance of living, even at the expense of his looks. Only his left eye was left unwrapped; it was the only thing on his body that had not been burned to a charcoaled mess of burnt flesh.

She would come soon, with her little sister and inu bodyguard. Or how he loved her simplistic beauty. Her gentle smile, and the way her soft, velvety hands touched tenderly to his rotting flesh, as if purifying his being through a simple, kind touch.

The sister had a foul mouth, her eyes always hardening on him. She knew of his lewd, impure thoughts for her sister, and despised him for it. Not that he cared much, the little girl was barely in his thoughts.

The inu, he sniffed as if he were higher than the injured man, his arms always crossed over his chest as his nose in the air. Such a child, with long white hair that only a demon would possess, and golden eyes. The eyes of a heretic. Even he, a lowly bandit, knew that golden eyes were the eyes of an unholy union.

A demon and a human had fornicated, and out had come this boy.

This little thought always made the bandit bask in mirth, knowing that even though he was a mere human, the inu was half demon, half human. He had no where to belong. Yet Kikyo stilled loved the damned inu! When she could have some one like the bandit.

But, he would never be able to move from this self proclaimed death bed, not, while he was mortal in every sense of the word. Kikyo would not be expected for another three hours. It would be enough time. Grunting in pain, the man reached out, his eye widening with the pain that seared through his entire being.

"Come! Feast on my flesh, and in return, give me mobility, and your strength!"

The cave was quiet, save for the vibrant echo of the injured ones voice, deep and lustful with the want of power. The soft drip of water filled his ears, though it was quickly diminished as a hoard of demons swarmed into the tiny cave, their fangs dripping saliva; they were hungry.

A red, centipede type demon moved first, its' grin made more maniac by its' large pearly teeth. Blue and white paint masked its' inhuman face, as dirtied blonde hair fell to the sides of its' face.

"Human, do you know what you are going into, asking for such a thing?"

The injured one was barely able to clench his fist, without screaming in utter agony.

"I wish, to take revenge on the ones named Kikyo, and Inuyasha. Give me your powers, and you may have this weakened body. My soul may be as dark as midnight, but I am sure you will find it fitting to your tastes."

The demon chuckled, before leaning over the injured man's chest; his heart. The man swallowed thickly, his head spinning before pain erupted through his chest, blood splattering the bedrock walls, the colour intense with the smell of copper. The world around him was darkening before his very eyes, as more demons perched low, taking in the sight of their leader devouring the man mercilessly.

That, is how Naraku is born, his heart rotted to the core, his bloodied eyes taking in the world, drinking it up, then spitting it out with cold and ruthless cruelty. But for fifty years, he was silent, never taking up in parties with the lords, never hunting as though he were a mere beggar, waiting for a defenseless human to pass by. No.

He waited, for his rival's awakening.

-TBC-

And there is my prologue. Yes, it's short. That's how they're suppose to be, my little chickadees.

This story won't be updated often, so please, if you can resist temptation, don't say "Hurry and update!" Or anything along the likes. I work twelves hours a day, and do most of the housework and have practically no time for writing. I can't update every day like most, but I can make lengthy, enjoyable chapters.

I am setting up my fire-pit and marshmallows for flames, so bring 'em on:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Naraku/Inuyasha, Inuyasha/Kagome, Onigumo/Kikyo **Warnings:** Yaoi, slight AU, some OOC, violence, character death, vulgar language, and suggestive themes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and as far as I've heard, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. You know, that one really cute old Japanese woman who also created Ranma 1/2. Yeah, her.  
**Kink Count:** 1?  
**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter one, which is titled chapter two. I'll go back eventually and sort through all of that nonsense...One day. I...I couldn't help but get descriptive with the Lady Centipede. She's a rather alluring woman, save for her lower anatomy. I think she's the only woman I've ever been attracted to. -cough-

-VULGAR(ism)-

He lay stiff, eyes closed, head drooped low as the sun that broke through the trees cast a brilliant glow on his white hair.

Inuyasha, was asleep. Nay, he was simply in a trance, under a spell, and when a priestess, or some one of high power came along, he would be awoken. This bothered Naraku to no end, as he sat, perched on a limb opposite his rival in love. He was awed by how the teen could still be sleeping, after so long, but he had a feeling the inu would soon awaken.

Sighing, the demon jumped down from his position, his toes curling into the warm, soft blades of green beneath, as his arms raised up to stretch out his sore body. His shoulders popped with relief before he went lax, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the inu.

"You disgust me, Inuyasha. I thought you were strong, but an arrow to the chest and your love scorned seemed to bring you down to nothing."

The demon chuckled, his body hunching forward as he made his way to the sleeping figure, his head slightly raised to peer from under his mask. Quickly, he clambered onto the vines that weaved around Inuyasha's body, protecting him from harm, and still managing to make him look so delicate.

A lone finger reached from under the pelt to stroke along the teen's brow, swiveling down to rub tenderly along his jaw, before rushing pass his dry, cracked lips.

"You, are mine. You have stolen my woman, so I shall steal you."

With a chuckle, the demon was gone, leaving the boy with nothing but the taste of cruel lips against his own.

* * *

Kagome kicked the stand from under her bike, ready to go to school before a soft voice called to her.

"Onii-san! I can't find Buyo any where!"

The girl sighed as she set her bag done, following the frantic cries to where her little brother sat, his eyes filled with tears. He looked up to the girl, his face puffy and nose red and ready to run, and she sighed again.

"Alright I'll help! Just, don't cry."

The boy gave a smile as he rubbed his sleeve over his face, his tiny legs soon moving him after the girl as the search for the obese cat began. First, through the main house, then the storage. Around the compound was next, and when there was still no sign, Kagome looked over to the shine that concealed an imbued well.

The well, so her grand father says, has not been in use for over four decades, had is to be believed that it houses the bones of demons. Kagome, when she was a child, had been frightened to death and always avoided going near the shrine, but as she grew, she realized her fear was silly and eventually got over it.

Souta hadn't been fooled once though, saying that demons don't exist, and even if they did, by now even the bones would have been deteriorated to dust. Sweet, realistic Souta. But now, he hid behind the girl's legs as they stood at the top of the steps, the dust lifting and glimmering with the sun that managed through the planks in the roof.

A large, feral wail cut through the thick silence like a knife to butter, making both Higarashi's jump. Souta let out his own little wail as he crouched down, while Kagome grabbed at her chest, attempting to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"It's just Buyo, you dork!"

Souta looked up at his sister with a forced glare, his limbs shaking, before his eyes fell to the well, where indeed, the stupid, fat, lazy cat stood, his tail flicking as he let out another wail. Kagome laughed off her fear as she moved down, lifting, though more like heaving, the animal into her arms.

"See, nothing to be afraid o-"

Light emitted from behind as numerous pairs of arms shot upward, the limbs flailing about uncontrollably. Souta freaked, to say the least, as he made a mad dash, not noticing as his sister was enveloped in an icy embrace, her cat leaping from her hold as she was pulled down.

The soft glow of orbs raced pass Kagome's vision as she struggled to turn around in the embrace, her eyes widening as she came face to face with a woman; no, she was a monster, her lower half conformed into the body of a centipede as the pale skin of her bossom gave a soft, iridescent glow. Long, midnight black hair crowned her head, some locks rushing pass the teen's cheek in a wisp, almost like a caress.

Crimson scoured eyes laughed mockingly at her, singing as the two plummeted down the seemingly never ending abyss that was the Higarashi's well. Ruby lips were tugged up into a disarming smile as a milk pale hand caressed at Kagome's chest.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome shrieked as she struggled in the arms of the demoness, her hand shoving fearfully at the pale, naked chest as a soft light vaporized, tearing through the woman's body away from the teen as a shrill scream washed through the air. An amputated arm clung desperately to Kagome's forearm, making the girl yelp in surprise and fear as she yanked it off, throwing it at the soon, and quickly appearing ground.

Giving a startled yelp, the girl landed ungracefully in the dirt, her head knocking against the wall painfully. Today, it seems the stars were not aligned in her favour. Giving a grunt the girl stood, her head tilting back to stare upwards, an attempt to see beyond the well.

"Souta!? Souta are you there?! Hey!"

Cupping her hands around her mouth, the girl gave one last shout of her brother's name before sighing and looking around. Bones littered the ground in a distasteful manner; ivy climbed the cobblestone walls, breaking and forming around the various abrasions in the stone.

The vines looked sturdy enough, as the girl's hand gripped uneasily at the mossy greenery, her palms clammy as she put one foot on the wall. Looking up once more, the girl began her ascent, her arms shaking with her weight as she grunted and struggled up the vines.

Light was peering down through the gape of the well, as the sound of wind rustling leaves and birds singing their melodious tunes filled Kagome's ears. Foliage began to swarm the girl's vision, making her blink and look around as she pushed herself over the ledge of the well.

Flowers flourished in various areas, their resilient colours contrasting with the emerald grass that shimmered with morning's dew. The wind rushed pass the girl in a twirl of leaves and the smell of fresh earth left to linger. This was certainly not the shrine compound, more or less Tokyo!

-TBC-

**Kink Count:** Gropage of the woman sort.

Another short chapter. I apologize profusely. This seemed the best place to end such an almost erotica chapter. I guess mainly because Lady Centipede groped Kagome's chest, and the fact that her torso is left bare, that I felt at unease with writing out the well scene without feeling oddly reminded of some sort of yuri.

Maybe I'm just weird like that. Perhaps, one day, I'll write a Lady Centipede/Kagome story. Maybe.

Hopefully, my next chapter will be longer. Until then, I beg leave. Thank you for reading.


End file.
